


Let It Burn

by Janie94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, M/M, No Smut, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[A prequel to the Season 4 premiere]</p><p>God gave Castiel the mission to rescue the righteous man from hell, because he believed the angel and the human would change each other.<br/>Nobody knows what that is supposed to mean until Castiel sees Dean's soul for the first time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a birthday present for my best friend and it was supposed to be much shorter (like 5 pages tops). Not that I'm going to complain though. ;)  
> The title is from the song "Let It Burn" by RED.

**Let It Burn**

 

 

 

Castiel didn’t know how much time he had spent in that old man’s Heaven, both of them sitting on a bench atop of a cliff with nothing more than the calm sea in front of them.

Many angels liked to wander the personal Heavens of humans, but most of them preferred not to show themselves. Castiel had never done that. He would have preferred to be alone, but a human’s Heaven was such an intimate place that he felt obliged to ask for permission. There were some humans whose company he enjoyed and this man was one of them.

 

He was quiet most of the time and would go about his daily routine ignoring the angel beside him. The only time they had had an actual conversation was during one of the first times Castiel had visited him almost forty years ago. The man had asked about his larger-than-life form and the animalistic faces, things that were so natural for Castiel that he had struggled to come up with satisfying answers. Since then they had enjoyed their mutual silence and Castiel had soon stopped asking for permission to enter this Heaven. Sometimes he would come here every few weeks, other times when he was busy fighting with his garrison it took several years until they met again. Yet the man never asked about Castiel’s whereabouts or why he was coming here in the first place.

Within the last years Castiel had felt more restless than he could ever remember and not even the peace of this place could make him relax. Something was about to happen, he could feel it.

 

So he wasn’t that surprised when the sky opened after a few hours and a beam of light descended to them.

“Castiel, I need to speak with you. Alone.”

 

“Michael.” Castiel acknowledged him without looking up to his brother’s face. “It’s been a long time since you last visited me.”

 

Michael’s form seemed to crumble a bit even though there was no bitterness in Castiel’s voice. It was just how things were. Michael was an archangel and not part of Castiel’s garrison, so they barely saw each other more often than once a century.

 

“Castiel, our father has a mission for you.”

 

Now Castiel finally looked up into the blazing golden eyes of his brother. It had been two millennia since his father had last asked him to do something directly.

 

“Our father talked to you?”

 

But Michael didn’t answer this. “He asked specifically for you to do this. You should feel grateful that he puts this much trust in you.”

 

Castiel bent his head when he realized Michael was right. Their father had finally given them an order again and he was wasting time with doubting him.

 

“I apologize. What is this task he requires of me?”

 

Michael hesitated with a quick glance to the man next to Castiel.

“Let us go somewhere more private.”

 

Castiel obeyed and rose from the bench. He unfolded his wings and followed Michael up into the horizon. For one quick moment they were flying side by side then they landed on the white balcony of Michael’s residence.

 

The doors were wide open, the soft wind gently breezing the thin curtains. Another angel was waiting for them in the door way, the tug of a smile on his lips.

Castiel frowned when he noticed how damp the angel’s light was as though hidden by a veil and how tightly compressed the grace was. He had apparently chosen a human vessel.

 

“It is good to see you again, Castiel.” The angel stated matter-of-factly and his aura was no less intimidating than in his true form.

Castiel nodded in acknowledgment. “Zachariah.”

 

Zachariah turned to Michael.

“Why would our father choose anyone but an archangel or at least a seraph for this matter? He has to realize many of ours are going to die.”

 

Michael’s glow cooled considerably and Castiel shivered at the display of disapproval.

“I am sure Father has his reasons for choosing Castiel to do this. I am not in the position to doubt his decisions and neither are you.”

 

Zachariah lowered his head.

“You are right, of course. It was never my intention to seem disbelieving.”

 

Michael nodded and walked past the angel into his residence. Castiel followed suit, but he felt strange with his superior Zachariah in that tiny vessel and himself still in a form about three times his current height. At least Castiel and Michael were not in their true form, the height difference was enough as it was.

 

When they entered the great room behind the balcony, more angels appeared beside them though none of them in a human vessel. For which Castiel was kind of grateful, because the thought of a human giving over his body into the care of another being still didn't sit well with Castiel. Some of them like Zachariah and Balthazar spent almost more time in a human's vessel than not nowadays.

And then there was Gabriel of course. The archangel who had once fulfilled some of their father's most important quests had left heaven a very long time ago and Castiel wondered if anyone but God knew of his whereabouts.

His attention turned to Michael who was speaking to them with pride and confidence in his voice.

„You probably wonder why I called you together on such short notice. Our father called me some time ago to give me some truly devastating news.” It was entirely quiet and tension filled the air. „The end of mankind is near.“

Castiel knew immediately what his brother was implying, but he tried to think of any other meaning for these words. Surely Michael couldn't mean...

„The apocalypse has started?” It was Balthazar who had spoken up and Castiel couldn't remember ever seeing his usually so cheerful brother speaking with so much seriousness. Even his grace had stopped its cheerful bouncing and was still.

Michael smiled halfheartedly, comfort radiating off him in waves. „He told me that the first seal was broken. Soon the apocalypse will begin and we need to be prepared. That is why he entrusted one of us with a mission.”

Castiel felt the mostly confused eyes of everyone in the room landing on him. „What does God want me to do?”

„He wants you to raise the righteous man from the fires of hell.”

Castiel froze. He had heard the stories of that man sacrificing his soul to save his brother and he could recall the stories of Michael's rage after finding out. The one true vessel of an archangel burning in hell, it had seemed like a bittersweet joke.

Castiel realized that some sort of answer was expected from him.

„God wants me to rescue the man who started all of this?”

Michael's grace was turning cold and began to pulse slightly, a silent warning. But Castiel felt Balthazar stepping closer to him. „I think Cassie has a point here. Why would the old man want us to fight our way down there? Surely he knows that this mission will cost the life of many angels.”

„Of course he does. But contrary to you he has set his priorities as I have mine.”

Michael turned back to Castiel and his expression softened.

„Please, brother, I know this is unexpected. But you are a good leader for your garrison. I ask of you to use your skills and help me end this madness.”

Michael paused before hesitantly reaching out to Castiel with his grace until they touched more than just physically. Castiel's eyes widened at Michael's breach of rules. He was an archangel and should not be forced to use this trivial display of affection for another angel who was ranking much lower than himself. And Castiel realized that he had long ago overstepped his boundaries and it was only his brother's kindness that had let him continue for so long. He averted his eyes and bowed slightly.

„I am sorry for my doubt. Of course I will do as you ask. I will take Dean Winchester out of there or die trying.”

Michael nodded and his smile was genuine. Then he turned to the other awaiting angels. „Castiel has accepted his mission. I trust that all of you will help him if he ever requires it. Uriel, as the second in command of Castiel's garrison I expect you to obey him as well as leading the warriors if there is the need. Zachariah, I give this matter over into your hands. I need to make many preparations and I hope that in due time Dean will consent to me as he was always meant to.”

Castiel felt a new restlessness in his chest, but he ignored it. He watched as every single angel left the room, their winged forms disappearing in the evening sky.

In the end he was alone with Michael and Balthazar, the former eying him carefully. „Castiel, what troubles you?”

He wasn't sure himself and it took him a few quiet minutes to figure out what was bothering him. „It is a dangerous yet honorable task much more fitting for an archangel than me. Why would God choose me?”

„I know how you feel, I was confused as well. But he told me that he believes you will show Dean Winchester the right path.“ Michael paused and insecurity showed on his face. „And that he will do the same for you.“

„What does it mean?”

„I have no idea. Our father likes to speak in riddles, you know that.”

They stayed in companionable silence until Castiel had figured what was still plaguing his mind. „What will happen to Dean once he has agreed to let you in?”

The second he had said that, he wondered why he had asked. The world was at stake, many angels would surely die and he was bargaining for one man.

But Michael didn't seem to mind. „I promise you I will keep him safe until all of this is over. All he has to do is allow me inside.” Then Michael stepped back. „It is late and tomorrow will be a hard day for you. You should leave and prepare yourself for the fight. I've been to hell before and trust me it is an experience I do not want to repeat.”

Then Michael turned away and left his brother alone. Castiel raised himself into the air, but he wasn’t sure where he was heading yet. He needed to be alone to think. He couldn’t make sense of his father’s words to Michael.

_How will a human whose soul is irreparably damaged change me? And why would Father want that to happen?_

If he was measuring time in the fleeting way of humans, it would have been several hours of him gliding through the air without any specific destination in mind. Every once in a while there was a gentle tapping at his mind, but Castiel wasn’t ready to face his brother yet. He wasn’t surprised when he ended up seeking out a place on Earth. A place he had kept on his radar for a few years, but had never actively sought out. He had hoped he would never have to ask for this.

 

Jimmy Novak was sitting at the table with his wife Amelia carding her hand gently through the strands of his hair. He looked tired from too much work or not enough sleep, his soul glimmering weaker than that of most humans though it was just as pure. An affectionate smile tugged at Jimmy’s lips while he was watching their little daughter Claire picking at the plate in front of her.

 

A perfect family. And Castiel was going to tear it apart.

 

He was so infested in the bittersweet moment that he startled at the flap of wings beside him.

“I don’t want to talk about this yet, Balthazar.”

 

“I have noticed that.” Balthazar stated dryly. “But you will nevertheless. I will not let you go to hell before the two of us haven’t had a sappy talk about our feelings.”

 

Castiel blinked in confusion. “We’re angels. Feelings are exclusive to humans.”

 

Balthazar grinned. “I would say they come with _being human,_ but let’s not dwell on that issue for now. You know, some sense of humor wouldn’t kill you.”

 

“You’re right. Only an angel blade would.”

 

It was obvious by Balthazar’s over-dramatic eye roll that he had done something wrong again. Castiel knew he wasn’t good with conversation, he preferred fighting with weapons or his angelic powers rather than words.

 

It was silent for a few minutes during which the two angels - though physically keeping their distance - were observing the happy family.

 

When Balthazar finally spoke again, his voice was gentle.

“You know, whatever happens to you, Cassie, I’ll always stand by you.”

 

Castiel contemplated that he might prefer his brother’s usual snarky self. At least he was used to wits. Balthazar presenting his heart on a silver plate was rare as well as worrying.

“I have no intention of dying down there.”

 

“I wasn’t talking about hell. I know your combat skills, Castiel, and I would never be stupid enough to underestimate you.” He finally tore his gaze away from Jimmy and turned to Castiel who was still not meeting his eyes. “It’s about what the old man said. About that human changing you.”

 

And just like that his confusion was back.

“Thank you, Balthazar. I only wish our father would have been more specific about that.”

 

Balthazar huffed. “You’re not the first one to say that, Cassie.”

 

Another minute passed, but Castiel knew there was no way out of this. Trying to block out his brother he gently reached out to Jimmy with his mind.

_Jimmy._

 

The man stiffened and his eyes darted across the room. When he couldn’t see anyone but his wife and his daughter, he returned his attention back to his food though the frown stayed on his face.

Castiel wasn't even sure if that human would be able to understand him properly, but Balthazar smiled reassuringly. “It takes a bit of practice to communicate with your vessel. But I advise you to wait until he is alone before you try something like that again.”

 

Castiel frowned. “Why?”

 

“You'll see for yourself,” was the cryptic answer.

 

Nevertheless he did as he was told and waited. Balthazar soon left him alone again while he was waiting for the right moment to make contact with the human again.

 

It was almost midnight when Castiel had decided to make another attempt. Jimmy had fallen asleep in front of the TV and it seemed like there was a documentary about supernatural experiences and angels on. Castiel took this as a sign.

 

He lowered himself from the sky, his form invisible to any living creature. The signal of the TV blanketed out and Jimmy's body stirred. Castiel curiously peered closer and the sizzling of the electric device intensified.

Still sleepily Jimmy grabbed the remote and tried to turn it off though to no avail. Castiel ignored it.

 

He watched Jimmy get up and try to turn off the TV manually before remembering that he needed to explain the whole situation to the man if he wanted to have his consent.

 

_Jimmy, I need to talk to you._

 

Jimmy brought his hands up to his head as though he was having a headache. He let out a groan of pain that turned into a barely muffled scream while he was sinking to his knees.

Castiel was confused and terrified.

 

_Jimmy, what is wrong?_

 

Jimmy only continued to scream in pain before he fell to the side and his body began to seizure violently.

Belatedly realizing that he was somehow hurting Jimmy, Castiel flapped his wings and shot back up into the sky.

 

Balthazar who had apparently watched the whole thing from above chuckled lightly. “Humans are so ignorant towards the supernatural surrounding them, it’s almost pitiful.”

 

“What did I do wrong?”

 

“Nothing. Like I said, it takes a bit of practice from your side as well as a bit of faith from him.”

 

Castiel stared at his brother. “I don't understand. Jimmy _has_ faith. He prays to God every day.”

 

“Not exactly that kind of faith. More like faith in the supernatural things human's are oblivious to. You could open his eyes by setting something on fire for example.”

 

Ignoring that suggestion Castiel looked back down to Earth.

“You mean he needs to believe in _me_.”

 

Now it was Balthazar's turn to frown. “That's an interesting way of putting it. Actually you don't need his trust, you just need his consent. That's not necessarily the same.”

 

Castiel met his gaze with wide eyes. “Yes. Yes it is.”

 

He glided down again, but Amelia was already kneeling by Jimmy's side and helping him up. It was obvious that Castiel would have to wait again.

 

The next chance presented itself on the next evening. Claire was still out playing with a friend while Amelia was shopping groceries. Jimmy was cooking in the kitchen, the incidence of last night temporarily forgotten.

 

This time Castiel decided to physically stay away and he tried to lower his voice to a soft whisper.

_Jimmy?_

 

The human stilled and put his knife to the side before turning to the old radio as though it was whispering to him. Apparently the device had picked up on Castiel's words contrary to Jimmy. He was obviously to far away.

 

Very carefully Castiel approached him.

 

_Jimmy, can you hear me?_

 

The man jumped. “Who is that?”

 

Castiel sighed in relief. Jimmy seemed to have understood him this time.

 

_My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the lord._

 

Jimmy had trouble believing him, he could see it in his eyes, so he quickly added. _I have come to seek your help because God has chosen you for a higher purpose._

 

Jimmy’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. Castiel could see the light within Jimmy trembling slightly. He was afraid.

 

_Jimmy, have you faith in God?_

 

It seemed like he had chosen the right approach for this conversation because the man calmed down immediately. “Yes, of course.”

 

_Then please have faith in me as well._

 

It was silent for a few long seconds before Jimmy took a deep breath. “Alright.”

 

His voice was firm, but Castiel had no experience with hidden emotions and he needed to be sure Jimmy was honest with him. _Then proof it to me._  
  


“How?”

 

Castiel contemplated for a moment before his eyes settled on the pot with boiling water. _Put your hand into the water._

 

Jimmy's eyes widened and his voice rose in panic. “What?!”

 

_Jimmy, I promise you I won't let you get hurt. Just trust me._

 

Something in the tone of his mental voice seemed to persuade Jimmy. His jaw tightened and then he slowly walked over to the cooking plate. Hesitating only for a split second he put his hand into the hot water.

 

Castiel had double checked that his grace was indeed protecting Jimmy's body, but he had not been prepared for the look of sheer wonder and admiration on Jimmy's face.

So now he had the human's trust. And his consent when he would ask him.

 

-0-

 

Castiel flexed his hand again and tried to adjust to the tiny human body he was currently occupying. His senses and abilities were still that of an angel, but his form was more physical now and he wasn’t shining like a gleaming light at least not to the dull senses of humans.

 

Balthazar looked him up and down and his grace was beaming in an attempt to hide his amusement. “You’re looking good, Cassie.”

 

Castiel took in the large angelic form in front of him and wondered if he liked how big the world seemed through human eyes. Even whenever he was compressing his true form in Heaven - as required when he was seeking out the dead humans or in the tiny surroundings of another angel’s residence – it was never as small as this.

 

That’s when he noticed another thing.

“I can still feel my wings. Shouldn’t they be invisible as long as I’m occupying Jimmy’s body?”

 

“They are. That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t feel them, they are still there after all.”

 

Castiel stretched them slowly and stared at the tip of his wings. Apparently angels were the only one who could see them. They had shrunken down as well to properly fit the human’s body, but otherwise they looked the same.

 

“Are you ready?” Balthazar asked and the lightness of the moment vanished immediately.

 

Castiel nodded and both of them raised themselves into the air.

Michael and Zachariah were already waiting for them, Castiel's garrison right behind them. Zachariah – now approximately Castiel's height - eyed Castiel up and down, his voice a bit annoyed. “It took you long enough.”

He was obviously expecting an apology, but Castiel was not going to give him that. He had done what he believed was right even though there would have been faster ways to make Jimmy agree to this. He didn't regert his decision.

 

He turned his attention to Michael. “I'm ready.”

 

Michael smiled proudly. “I know you will succeed, Castiel. Otherwise Father wouldn't have chosen you.”

 

Then he unleashed his grace and the full power of the archangel hit Castiel. The energy concentrated right before them and then there was a portal. Nothing majestic, just a large space of black like a window.

 

Suddenly there was a hand on Castiel's shoulder and his eyes met those of his second in command Uriel who he noticed was currently occupying a human vessel as well.

Right now no words were needed. Castiel stepped through the portal with Uriel and their army following without hesitation.

 

He was falling. His surroundings were too blurred even for his senses. A weight was pressing down on his grace and for a moment Castiel thought he was going to suffocate. Then his feet touched the ground and he realized he had reached his destination.

 

It was insanely hot, the heat burning through his skin as though he was about to get smitten. This place was as uncomfortable as he had imagined. His skin felt as though it was being brushed against the grin.

 

Castiel looked back at the dozen of angels behind him, many of them shifting around nervously. They were all experienced in combat, but most of them had never been to hell before.

 

He turned to Uriel. “How are we supposed to find the righteous man?”

 

“Michael said you would be able to sense him.”

 

That wasn't exactly reassuring. It wouldn't be long until someone would notice the army of angels here and Castiel had no idea how he was supposed to find one specific soul in the midst of thousands. But if God really believed he would be able to do this, then he would give it his best shot.

 

He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. The soul of the righteous man. There had to be something different about it, something that distinguished it from the others. He extended his senses and almost regretted it.  
He could hear the hoarse screams, their pain hitting him hard like a brick wall. His knees almost gave out under the strong emotions that were radiating from all sides, strongest of all desperation. At least he suspected it was desperation because feelings were something he as angel couldn't really grasp.

 

“Castiel!”

 

He opened his eyes and immediately realized why Uriel had called out to him.  
Souls were racing towards them, but they were tainted to the point beyond recognition, their inner light entirely consumed by a foul darkness. Demons.

Now they would have to fight their way to the righteous man.

 

“Form a defense line. Hester, give us as much time as you can. Uriel, Inias, Balthazar, Bartholomew, you come with me.”

 

Castiel hated to take the strongest angels of his garrison with him and leave the others behind to fight a losing battle, but there was no other way. While the ones left behind were positioning themselves, he flapped his wings as strong as he could and he was up in the air. The others were flying in circles around him to shield him from any attackers while he was trying to concentrate again. It was even harder now with the toxic smoke of hell and the smell of sulfur reminding him that this was the most dangerous place he could be.

 

“Get a move on, Cassie!” Balthazar yelled while smiting two demons at once.

 

How could his Father send him down here without any clue how to find Dean's soul? They were all going to die and it would be his fault.

 

_Calm down, Castiel!_

 

He was surprised to hear Jimmy's voice inside his head.

 

_Think about it. The righteous man is someone who never deserved to end up in hell, right?_

 

Castiel nodded even though Jimmy couldn't see him.

 

_Then his soul will not be like that of all those demons and tortured humans down there._

 

Jimmy was right. Everything he could see here was darkness and death. The man he was searching for was still light and life, something that didn't fit this place. They would bring him to someone who would break him and make him one of theirs, the heart of hell.

Castiel remembered that place even though that had been before God had created hell. The cage of Lucifer. If anything was the centre of hell, this had to be it.

 

“I know where he is.”

His voice was too calm for this place full of scream and chaos, but his brothers had heard him nevertheless and were following him while he was racing through the air.

The closer they came, the more sin was weighing his grace down and by the time they had landed, Castiel felt almost vulnerable. Now he understood why angels were advised not to enter hell in their true form.

 

They had approximately one second before all hell broke loose. Literally.

 

Suddenly demons were everywhere and the angels were fighting back to back. For every demon they took out, three others seemed to replace it. With so many of them around Castiel could only see black until he felt Uriel grab his arm and drag him right into it. Castiel felt hands clawing to his clothes and teeth sinking into his exposed wings. He gritted his teeth in pain and his grace reacted instinctively by concentrating itself on the wings. Castiel didn't have to look back to know it was burning the attacking demons.

 

“Save your energy for the way out,” Uriel chastised and let go of him.

 

“Uriel, what are you doing? They will kill you.”

 

“I'm going to be fine, just go ahead and fulfill your mission, so we can get out of here.”

 

Castiel wanted to argue, but Uriel was right. There was nothing more important than the mission.

 

So he left his brothers to fight the demons alone while he stepped inside the large building in front of him. It was an endless network of tunnels which were leading downwards, but Castiel remembered the way. It was strangely silent though and he felt deeply unsettled after the noise of battle outside.

He was almost glad when a demon finally appeared and he had something physical to battle. It was over rather quickly when Castiel pushed his angel blade into his opponent's chest and he didn't even wait to see the demon's corps fall down to the ground.

 

But at the last crossroad with the room to Lucifer's cage to his right Castiel heard a voice coming from the other one.

 

“You know we have just begun, don't you? You and, we're gonna have a really good time.” It was followed by a frightened whimper.

 

Castiel tightened his hold around the angel blade and silently opened the door. He wasn't sure what he had expected, but certainly not this. A man was strapped to the wall, his soul glowing only faintly. It was obvious that he would be a demon soon.

But what caught Castiel's attention was his tormentor: It was a cocoon of darkness, a black so dark Castiel knew he should feel repelled. But there was something else underneath it. For a very long moment all Castiel could see was destruction and pain, but then he noticed what was different about this soul.

It was not broken. Which meant...he was looking at the righteous man.  
  


“Dean.” The name felt heavy on his tongue, but before he could try again, the man turned around.

Something inside Castiel hit him so hard that he stumbled slightly and for a moment he wondered if Dean had done that. But then the pain subsided and he realized that a feeling was stirring within him. Yes, a feeling despite him being an angel. He was unpracticed with most emotions and therefore he couldn't put his finger on this one, but it didn't feel bad, not entirely.

 

Dean had watched him, obviously thrown off by his shining grace, but now his voice was guarded.

“Who are you?”

 

“Castiel.”

 

“Okay, but I mean what are you?”

 

Castiel felt Jimmy tapping his mind gently. _We have no time for this._

But Castiel ignored him. He knew he should grab Dean's soul and return it to his body. But now that he was looking at a light this pure despite so many years of torture, he couldn't do this. Just like he hadn't been able to trick Jimmy into giving his consent without earning his trust first.

 

 _Why am I feeling like this?,_ he asked Jimmy but there was no response.

Either Jimmy didn't know as well or he was convinced Castiel needed to figure it out on his own.

 

He belatedly realized that Dean was still waiting for an answer. “I'm an angel of the lord.”

 

Dean's eyes widened. “No. There is no such thing.”

 

“Do I look like a human or demon to you?” And Castiel let his grace expand just enough for his wings to manifest again.

 

A look of wonder and raw vulnerability crossed Dean's face. “Are you here to destroy me for good? Because I know I deserve it.”

 

The burning feeling in Castiel's chest changed into so much pain he almost gasped. “I'm here you rescue you.”

 

Dean was not believing him, he could see it. In that moment Castiel realized how much he wanted to make his words come true. Not only by getting his soul out of hell. By taking all his pain away.

“Dean, please. Do you want to stay here for all eternity?”

 

It was quiet for a very long time with the victim's rapid breathing the only noise.

 

“No. This place, it's making me into something I don't wanna be.” And with that Dean's mask fell and Castiel's eyes widened at the ray of bright light that was descending from the shell of darkness.

It was the most beautiful soul Castiel had ever seen.

 

He stepped forward and reached out with his hand. Dean trembled as though he was anticipating to get hurt, but he didn't flinch away. Gently Castiel pulled his arms around Dean and pressed their fronts together in something akin to an intimate hug. Dean's breath hitched and Castiel could feel the warm breath at his neck, noticing the sudden tension in Dean's shoulders. He wondered if Dean was uncomfortable so he stilled, but Dean leaned into the touch, burying his head in the crook of Castiel's neck like a child seeking comfort. Castiel suppressed the sudden urge to place a kiss at Dean's exposed throat and he tightened his hold around Dean instead. Then he extended his mind to contact the other angels.

 

_He is with me._

 

Just as he had sent the message, a demon appeared at the door, the aura of power indicating that he was of high rank. Dean cramped in Castiel's embrace and began to tremble. “No.”

 

The demon glared angrily at Castiel. “You are not going to take him away. He belongs to me.”

  
So this was the demon who had tortured Dean until he had given in. Castiel had trouble keeping his growing rage in and his voice was cold. “You won't hurt Dean any longer. I won't let you.”

 

Then he flapped his wings and brought himself and the human in his arms up into the air.

 “Close your eyes, Dean.”  
  


Dean did as he was told and Castiel finally unleashed his grace. There was a blinding light and the demon screamed in pain though there certainly wouldn't be any permanent damage.

The ceiling of the building crumbled and Castiel wanted to raise them to the skies, but suddenly there was a weight at his right wing and a piercing pain when the demon from before buried a knife in it.

“You shouldn't have tried to do this alone, pretty boy.”

 

Castiel screamed when the demon tore at his wing and ripped out some of the feathers.

 

“He is not alone.”

 

Castiel had barely time to realize it was Dean before the human ripped out the knife from Castiel's wing and threw it expertly into the demon's throat.

The demon choked and loosened his grip on Castiel who hit him hard with his wing and thereby throwing him to the side like an annoying fly.

 

Then he was ascending the sky, the angels he had taken with him and half of his garrison already waiting for him impatiently.

 

Uriel reached out to take Dean and even though Castiel knew he just wanted to help him, he couldn't help the warning scowl he gave his brother.

 

Uriel frowned, but Balthazar grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the others. Castiel felt Dean relaxing into his neck again.

 

Balthazar smiled and at this place it looked totally misplaced. “Let him be, Uriel, this is his mission. See you upstairs, brother.” And then he was flying into the direction they had come from earlier with the others hesitantly following behind.

 

Castiel was heading for the same direction, but with his damaged wing he was a lot slower. Every flap of his wing hurt and grace was constantly seeping out of the wound. He was so focused on the task of flying that he almost missed the words, Dean was murmuring into his collarbone.

“Drop me, Cas. Rescue yourself.”

 

“No,” he insisted through gritted teeth. “Even if my Father would give me a choice now, I would still choose you.”

Castiel couldn't be sure with the wind of their speed, but he could swear he felt a tear falling to his neck. Unintentionally he had somehow upset Dean.

Trying to distract the human he added. “And my name is Castiel by the way, not Cas.”

 

Dean chuckled. “I know. But that's a strange name. I'd prefer to shorten it if you don't mind.”

 

Castiel was the name God had given him. Balthazar and Gabriel were the only ones who had called him by any other and their _Cassie_ was mostly a form of teasing. But he definitely liked the way Dean was saying his name.

“No, I don't mind.”

 

Whatever Dean was about to say got interrupted by the sharp sting in his muscles and Castiel hissed. They were losing height as he struggled to flap and Dean now clung even harder to him.

“Cas, are you okay? Come on, we're almost there.”

 

But it was too late. They hit the ground hard and Castiel had barely time to get to his feet before demons were attacking them.

“Dean!” he shouted and when the human's head whipped around, Castiel threw him his angel blade just before smiting an attacking demon with his hand.

They wouldn't stand a chance.

 

But then Balthazar was at his side again. “The portal is right above us, Castiel. You can do this.” Castiel's wing twitched in pain as though to contradict Balthazar's statement, but the former knew that with the portal this close he had one last option.

“Dean!”

Dean brought another demon down with the angel blade before running over to Castiel.

“Do you trust me?” Castiel asked and he was amazed by the man's immediate nod. “Cas, we're gonna die side by side. Is that answer enough?”

 

Castiel smiled softly, then he gripped Dean's left shoulder and once again, let his grace consume him. He heard Dean scream and then they were spiraling upwards, the pain in Castiel's wing momentarily being taken over by the burning of his grace.

 

And then there was the familiar warmth of Heaven around him. They had made it.

 

 _Dean Winchester is saved,_ he screamed on all frequencies he knew hoping that every angel in the universe would hear it.  
  


Castiel looked at the human who was now unconscious in his arms and this time he allowed his hand to stroke Dean's head gently. His eyes wandered to the man's shoulder, the skin burnt in the form of a handprint where the angel had touched it.

 

Someone cleared his throat and Castiel remembered that he was not alone. His garrison was watching the scene curiously, but it was Zachariah who spoke to him.

“I'm surprised you actually succeeded. Michael will be pleased.”

 

Only then did Castiel notice the strange absence of the archangel. “Where is Michael?”

“He is currently resting. To open a gate to hell and hold it open for this long took quite a toll on him, but I can assure you he'll be fine.”

 

Castiel nodded. Zachariah's eyes shifted to Dean's limp form. “Now take him back to his body. He is of no use for us up here.”

 

There was a disapproving glint in his eyes that only intensified when Castiel took Dean into his arms.

“Another thing, Castiel. I think you should stay in Heaven for a few days. I'm sure some re-education would do you some good.”

 

Castiel froze and his eyes met Zachariah's again. “What do you mean?”

 

“Your loyalty is to Heaven only.” Zachariah told him with a firm voice and a hostile glance to the human in Castiel's arms.

Apparently Zachariah had somehow seen his interaction with Dean.

 

Castiel nodded stiffly. “I know. If that is an order, I will do the re-education after reuniting Dean with his body.”

 

The remaining angels of his garrison stared at him with wide eyes. Re-education was one of the worst things that could happen to an angel.

Balthazar chuckled though the panic was obvious in his voice. “Please, Zachariah, have mercy on him. He brought us Dean and that's all that matters, right?”

Uriel joined him with an almost nonchalant expression. “I agree. Besides it's not been that long since the last leader of our garrison had to undergo re-education. We don't want to give a false signal, do we?”

 

Castiel was sure Zachariah was going to argue, but to his surprise the seraph merely grinned.

“Fine. But another step into the wrong direction and you won't be this lucky.”

 

Castiel bowed his head in obedience. “Thank you, Zachariah. I will not forget that.”

 

Then he gently lowered himself and Dean from Heaven and put Dean's soul back into his buried body.

There was only one more thing to do.

 

“Dean, you can't remember this. It will be easier for both of us.” And with that he touched Dean's forehead with two fingers and took the memory of himself away.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing the first half I realized that I'm happy how the "friendship" of Castiel & Jimmy turned out. It's always great to learn something new about yourself or your characters and this was definately a welcome revealtion to me.
> 
> Also if you liked this, please leave kudos or comment. It's what gives me courage to continue writing.  
> If you didn't like me, you can tell me as well of course. ;)


End file.
